Kouki Demon
'Corporal Kouki Demon '''is the new recruit of the Guylos Special Operations Military Police, Rottiger. Biography Kouki was once a member of the 3rd reconnaisance group of the team, he ends up ditching his own group and started alone by himself, but only a matter of time he reported to Sergeant Reiner Granat, and he was officially recruited to the team. Since he told him about the ZOS stolen from the derelict Diablo Tiger. But this case was caused by Terra Geist. Since it was used by the Madthunder, the team joint force with Blue Unicorn, and he has made rivalry with the new recruit, Shoma Cheval . Kouki pilots a Helcat Noir, Sabre Tiger or Proto Saber with sniper attatchment. Kouki also appears in Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, and Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, along with Shoma, Max, Albane, Zeru, and Juno. Personality Kouki's personality resembles Sigma in Zoids: Fuzors, he is somewhat cocky, disobedient, and argumentative. He evenly argues with Reiner, also taking his line, he idolizes Max Rubin and his Blade Liger, which he had mistaken for the team's superior. Then, he had encountered the team's captain, Claudia Diamant, which he had also mistaken for a normal woman, she even dislike his perverted and flirtatious demeanor. Kouki is considered gutsy, also being careless when going alone on a mission, but he also mastered long and close ranged combats as well. Ability as a Zoid pilot Kouki is shown to pilot a Helcat Noir for reconnaissance, and he had to pilot a Sabre Tiger after joining the team, which later upgraded it with a Proto Zaber with a sniper detachment. And Kouki also pilots Zabat for aerial combats. Quotations *"I'm taking off!"'' *''"Well, let's go!"'' *''"Ha! That was easy."'' *''"You're Max Rubin of the Lion Hunter's Fang?"'' *''"Captain, is it a woman?"'' *''"Nope, I'm happy to take orders from a pretty woman."'' *''"Don't worry, amateur. I'll take over."'' *''"No way! She just ditched the Blade Liger from behind?!"'' *''"You're pretty good enough for a woman superior fighting a Blade Liger, but look out! He's got the blades on you!"'' Character relationships 'Shoma: '''The two start out as bitter rivals, but when fighting Terra Geist, Kouki feels interested to help Shoma. 'Reiner: 'Kouki and Reiner met in a rocky start, he later ends up following him and became an official member of Rottiger, Kouki looks down at Reiner for he starts out to be snobbish since he first met him, Reiner gets annoyed at him when he disobeys his commands. 'Max: 'Kouki idolizes and looks up to Max for his mastery in all combats and his Blade Liger, he states Max's Liger was his treasured Zoid. 'Claudia: '''Kouki mistakes her for a voluptuous woman, Claudia asks him if he has a "problem" with it, and Kouki was satisfied to obey her orders. However, Claudia is seem to be skeptical for his perverted demeanor, which he has a tendency of catching attention to her, also looking at her hips as well. But she also has good terms with him. Zoids piloted *Helcat *Sabre Tiger *Brastle Tiger Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games